Of Love and War
by NoneBetter
Summary: Set during the Mandalorian Wars, Revan and the Exile have their love, but is it enough to defeat the coming darkness? Even the most perfect things can so easily be destroyed, fragile and so breakable. Unfixable, broken, shattered. Star Wars  C  to Lucas!


Revan. Hero. Villain. Savior. Conqueror. So many words for one man, though few thought of him like that. Since Revan had saved the galaxy and vanished, he was a

god in the eyes of many, worshipped. But he was just one man, and there much more to him than many knew. I was his second in command, general of his most elite

troops. I found beside them, saw more death than most couldn't even fathom, enough for ten lifetimes. I was one of the few who knew the man behind the mask. I

am Evangeline, the Exile, lost Jedi, traitor, deserter, and this is my story.

Revan and Malak were my closest friends at the academy on Dantooine, there were no secrets between us. His real name wasn't Revan, as many assumed. He was

once Liam, but that was years ago. The boy I knew was dead and gone, time could heal wounds but the scars would never fade. So many deaths wrought by his

hands, planets destroyed, the Republic broken, on it's knees before the evil force that was Revan.

I'm Liam, and this is Squint." The boy smiled at me, his sand colored hair tousled by the soft Dantooine breeze. He was tall, taller than his friend, Squint. Lanky body

leaned against a stone wall as his amber eyes examined me. I looked to my feet, weaving the grass in-between my toes. "I'm Evangeline," "Well it's nice to meet you

miss." Squint offered his hand, I grasped it firmly and shook. "Likewise," I responded in a quiet voice. I had never been around boys much, and I'd only been on

Dantooine a few hours. There were plenty of them, probably too many. I looked up as Liam offered his hand, smiling, "Oh!" I stammered, grabbing it. Fooled. He pulled

me against his chest and smothered me in a hug. It felt good, it felt right. I could feel the heat rising in my face as I was released. He had a goofy smile on his face,

Squint rolled his eyes, and I looked at my feet once more.

I was fourteen now, Liam seventeen. We had become very close the three years I had been here, inseparable. I had many friends but Liam and Squint were my

best, we went everywhere as a group. Lately however, Squint had become quite friendly with a petite blonde, so it was now Liam and I. It was past midnight, the

halls were quiet, the sky black, littered with a silver myriad of stars. IT was a new moon. I realized as soon as I had snuck out of the enclave. I was meeting Revan in

the field. So many things had changed, where Liam was once lanky, he was now lean and muscular, and had grown to six four. I had changed as well, where I was

once rail thin, I had soft curves, breasts, I was a woman now. A flash of light caught me off guard and I ducked behind a pot. Squint. Force knew what he was up to,

wandering the enclaves at this hour. Like I had any room to talk..

When I reached the valley he was already there, waiting for me. He sat upright, legs crossed in a meditation position. I smiled and swiftly trotted towards him.

Panting I dropped to the ground before him, smiling from ear to ear. His eyes opened and he flashed a genuine smile, pulling me into his arms. "What did you need to

talk to me about, Liam," I questioned, nestling against his chest, looking up into his eyes. His smile vanished immediately and my heart sank - what if my feelings were

unrequited? I had admitted nothing in fear, maybe he had finally caught on. "Evangeline - I can't keep this to myself any longer, I've tried to make it go away, play it

off, but I can't." Cupping my chin he looked deep into my eyes, our lips less than an inch apart, his soft breath caressing my face. One hand reached up, stroking my

cheek as he averted his gaze.

"Eva, I am in love with you - head over heels, I can't deny my feelings any longer. I've loved you for years now, and it's only frown. Every time I look at you my

heart feels as if it's about to burst out my chest. You make me happy, you give me hope, I understand if you don't feel the same way, I don't

expect you too… but I just couldn't go on without telling you. I won't be here much longer, and I couldn't leave without telling you-" I cut him off by pressing one

slender finger against his lips and staring into his eyes. "Liam I love you, more than anything." He smiled down at me, his eyes full of joy, love. In seconds our lips

connected, moving in synch as our lips parted, tongues dancing, exploring. My eyes fluttered shut as I deepened the kiss, ecstasy clouding my mind. The kiss broke

when I pulled back, brows knitting in worry.

"Liam - we can't, it's against everything we stand for.." It was his turn to cut me off then, and his face grew somber. "I

don't care, this is right, we should be able to love and be loved in return. I'm leaving tomorrow, and I want to spend the rest of my time here… with you." Tears

threatened to spill from my eyes, burning as I tried to hold them back, "Where are you going, what do you mean?" "This war cannot go on, we will be defeated - I'm

going ot put an end to it, Squint, myself, and the knights who stand with us are leaving Dantooine - and the order tomorrow." "Take me with you!" I wailed, throwing

my arms around his neck as I cried into his chest, salty tears flowing freely now. "I can't stay behind, I want to be there with you - I can't be without you." "I don't

want you to leave the order Eva, you have a future here, I would never ask that of you." "You are my future, Liam, you are. I would follow you to the galaxy's end and

beyond. I want to be by your side, I can help, I can command, I know I can." "Then it's settled, you will be my right hand, my general, and I will protect you." Smiling

our lips met once more as we collided in a heap on the blanket he had spread. In moments I was atop him, straddling his hips, hands exploring bodies, forbidden as it

was it was right. I gasped as he brushed against my mot sensitive area, he groaned as I ground my body against his hardened length. In mere seconds my robes

were gone, as well as my bra, clad only my thin cotton panties. He was stripped to his boxers, our hot bodies pressing against one another, as if we just couldn't get

close enough. Soft moans and sighs filled the air as we fondled one another, his fingers stimulating me as I rubbed against him. A finger slipped inside, I winced in

pain before pleasure began to override the initial discomfort. My panties were shed, his boxers following shortly after. I stroked him as his pleasured me, his soft

groans and whispers of love driving me forward. I was on my back, he was on top now, our bodies pressed against each other, his length against my stomach.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and I nodded, I had never been more sure in my life. Slowly he guided the tip in, and I bit my tongue to avoid crying out. It hurt, it hurt

bad. He almost stopped but I urged him on. In one swift motion he was buried to the hilt, and I howled once in pain, panting heavily. For a moment we were still,

before slowly he began to move, thrusting carefully, slow as anything, gentle. It was love, we were beneath the stars making love and it was perfect. After a few

moments pleasure cancelled the pain and I was softly moaning, his name, anything that came to mind. He was breathing heavily, uneven as he mumbled foreign

words, eyes closed rightly as he thrust in and out, his pace quickening as I cried out in pleasure. Tension was building, like a dam about to break. Tingling in my lower

regions, I knew not what it was then. I urged him faster, I needed release from the growing pressure. "Liam!" I cried as the dam broke, sending me plummeting into

waves of ecstasy, it core, as was the most delicious feeling I had ever encountered. I continued, muscles contracting and mid fogged from the pleasure of it. "Eva-Eva-

Evangeline!" He cried out, thrusting quicker still, as though his very life depended on it. A sharp cry pierced the otherwise silent atmosphere as he exploded within me,

heat filling me as we both rode out or orgasms. Panting he collapsed beside me, pulling me on top as he wrapped the blanket around us. Neither . "of us spoke, our breathing still rapid yet slowing, sweat glistening beneath the moonlight, sandy and silver locks entwining, caught in the slight winds. "

I love you." He whispered, pulling me close, his heartbeat a lullaby as I lay atop him, eyes closed. "As I love you." We rested like that, not moving for quite some

time before he ran a hand through my hair absently, pushing stray locks away. "You are so beautiful, so perfect." I smiled, heat rising to my face, "You are as well," I

admitted, looking at his lips. "You are the one, and only." He smiled, our lips connecting once more as he tightened an arm around my waist, a hand stroking my soft

silver locks, malachite locked with gold as we gazed into each others eyes. Love. I saw love. And I had never been happier. I cupped his face, ran my slender fingers

over every angle, tracing, storing it into my memory. This was my wildest dream - and it had come true. Perfect - everything was perfect. We were together, and

united we would put an end to the Mandalorian terror once and for all.

Our departure was a solemn, affair, we looked straight ahead, away from the glares, whispers, shaking heads. Fury was all I could sense, and strangely I didn't

care. None of it mattered. I would not miss this place, the order, none of it. Without love we were nothing, empty shells fighting for others, disregarding, denying

ourselves. Happiness could not be found in that way, and as we walked, hand in hand, arm linked, fingers entwined I was happy. I could not remember ever being so

happy. The republic had given us a warship, fighters, everything we needed. Soldiers, we would command a fleet aboard the Ravager. Once aboard everything was

a blur… we had separate rooms, across the ship from each other. Yet we would not be separated, suspicions had not yet formed, in the dead of night while the ship

slept, guards patrolled, I would make my way to his door. He would embrace me, kiss me, and we would make our way to the bed, sometimes we wouldn't speak, he

would just hold me.. Other times we would talk for hours about anything, everything. When the time and mood was right we would make love - and everything was

perfect.

Our perfect bliss was soon broken however, I was the right hand of Revan, as Liam went by, the top dog, the general. On Dxun, Serraco, and countless other

planets I lead the troops, fought beside them. It was overwhelming, we were outnumbered on many occasions, I bonded with my soldiers, they followed without

questions, never doubting me… their deaths, I felt them, every one of them. It was almost enough to bring me to my knees, my heart and soul screamed for them as

their lives were snuffed. The Mandalorians reeked havoc upon the rim, bombing entire planets, killing innocents by the millions, the millions. It got harder and harder

each time, others taught me a way to shield myself from it all, but sometimes I faltered, and would fall to my knees, losing my breath as my head swam. It was hell.

Revan would comfort me, quietly embrace me tightly, as if he couldn't hold me tight enough. Whisper sweet nothings, rub my back, play with my hair. He was my rock,

he kept me strong as I fought on. I could not give up - the Mandalorians would pay, I could not allow it to affect me as long as we fought, at the war's end I would

finally be able to mourn, but for now there was too much at stake for that.

Revan taught me to steel myself, block out all my connections to them, detaching me from

deaths, I couldn't even feel them anymore. But it strengthened me, with each comrade cut down my rage and hatred rose. On Dxun I had had more than enough, Lilla,

one of my most trusted soldiers, a true friend, she was cut down right before me, a vibroblade sliced through her jugular like a knife through butter. Blood spurted

forth like a fountain as she fell to her knees and collapsed on her side. Eyes wide in shock, lifeless as her body drained of blood. With a hellish cry I ignited my silver

double blade, and charged into the battalion of enemy soldiers, red clouded my vision, it was like time sped up, each cut, each death, it only fueled me more. Lighting

thrust into their bodies, a dozen fell dead, a wave of pure force knocking the others back, I disposed of them before they could so much as stand. Gasping for breath I

rested my hands on my knees, bathed in blood, my weapon still humming. My troops surrounded me, a hand was placed on my shoulder, I was caught before I could

hit the ground.

When I awoke I was back in camp, laid on my bed, clothed in a simple gown. Dried blood causing me to itch, as I desperately tried to rid myself of it.

Before me Aida was snoring softly, laying on a thick pallet, her eyes closed and arms crossed, a blaster in each hand. I sat up quickly, gasping for air, choking on it. I

felt no remorse, only fatigue. I had used all my energy, fueled only by the force and my fury. Looking back I shuddered, never before had I been so consumed by

hatred, rage.

It scared me, but at the same time I was in awe of what had occurred. That much power, I had no idea I could ever wield it, or come out without a single

scratch on me, I had killed at least a hundred, an entire battalion of the Mandalorian scum. And I was happy, they were dead, and they deserved it. To hell with the

council and what they said, they sat idly by, cowering behind the façade of evaluating the threat as we fought and died to stop the power hungry animals. Nothing

human could commit such atrocities, they deserved nothing but death, suffering, the council was wrong… I had never thought of it in such depth, we were trained on

lies, love none, have no attachments, to be pacifists, try to save everyone. There were those who deserved no second chance, no redemption. They deserved eternal

torment, drowning in the blood of the innocents killed, tortured in the hell they undoubtedly were enchained in. Suddenly my data pad began to beep, a smile came to

my face as I accepted the call, Liam's face smiling as I answered.

I smiled back meekly, worn out. When I asked I related the events, worry knotting in my stomach,

what if I had done wrong in his eyes, what if he thought I was just a bloodthirsty schutta. His face was stone, his eyes nearly glowing in the dim light. "Eva, you have

done the right thing - something the order would view as heinous. I am proud of you, Eva, so proud. You have done amazing, the tide is turning now, we are

beginning to outnumber the threat. Use any means necessary, you are bringing righteous justice to them, you are making them pay. The order is cowering behind a lie

while millions die, planets destroyed, slaves taken, women raped and killed. This is how we should have been trained, we are protecting the peace and the galaxy,

and the order is just to afraid to admit it. They would call us Sith now, pass judgment needlessly. I am going to send you a fleet of apprentices, padawans, and Jedi,

and I want you to teach them how to reach their potential as you have. A Jedi could never reach their potential under the councils dictations, they hinder all who join,

feed them lies, refuse to let them be human, to actually live. We are the true Jedi, a new order now." A smile lit up my face as my cheeks flushed, "Thank you Liam,

thank you so much," "I love you darling, soon you will join me to train, the troops need a break and so do you." "I love you too," I responded, "And a break sounds

perfect." He smiled back at me, silent for a few seconds while he gazed into my eyes. "You don't know how much I miss you love, how hard it is without you by my

side. In two days I'll send for you, all of you." I nodded, blushing once more. I longed for his touch, his kisses, his love, how much I missed him would seem ridiculous

to some, but I could care less. This was love, nothing could top it.

As I walked up the bridge of the Ravager I stared straight ahead, my feet moving briskly, I couldn't get to him fast enough. He was seated at a desk, undoubtedly

planning strategies and such. When I finally reached him I all but jumped him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, taking in his warm scent as he stood, picking

my up bridal style, cradling me against him as our lips connected, butterflies swarming in my stomach as I returned the kiss with equal passion. "We are going to take

a little vacation darling, we are going to rest for a week and a half on Naboo, the queen has invited us to the palace, to discuss defense and strategies. They may be

his soon, in a few standard weeks, we will help prepare them. A small group of soldiers will be accompanying us, they will take care of most of the work while we rest.

The queen has offered us private use of her summer home upon the sea, just the two of us. He squeezed my hand as I tried not to squeal in excitement. "We will be

arriving in four standard days. Until then you will train the our Jedi." "But who will take care of the ship in our absence?: I questioned, looking up into his golden eyes.

"Squint will be in charge, most of our troops will remain upon the ship. He will keep in contact, give us updates. I have him scouting the Mandalorians, finding their

strongholds, strategies, and such. An elite team of spies will be dispatched in the more concentrated areas, and all information will be directly forwarded to Malak and

myself."

"Is it nearing the end?" He gave a small frown, "Hopefully. A few months and this war will finally be over, if not sooner. We are moving as quickly as possible."

Looking up for a second he stroked the stubble on his chin. "The Iridonion, Bao-Dur, how is his project coming along?" Of course he would ask that, the last thing I had

heard from him was that he was nearing the halfway mark, working out all the kinks. "It is nearly halfway finished love, it should be completed soon hopefully, without

any setbacks it shouldn't take more than a month." "Good, I have a plan for it, one that will end this war once and for all." I had an inkling of the plan, I knew what the

weapon was capable of, what it would do… but where would it be used? Populated planets were out of the question, we would have to find a way to lure the

Mandalorians to Malachor five, it was forbidden to them, but they would accept the bait, Our plan was still in the works as well, most of our bases covered thus far.

"We should allow them to believe we are making our last stand there, that all our troops will be centered there, Jedi and soldier… Jedi are what they crave, they won't

be able to resist. Then the MSG will be activated." He smiled, squeezing me tightly, "Excellent idea love, you are incredibly perceptive with such plans, I don't know

how you do it." I smiled, basking in the praise while trying to remain humble.

That night I stepped quietly into his room, locking the door behind me. A trail of blood red petals creating a pathway. I smiled broadly as I slowly followed the trail,

soon enough it came to an end at the bedroom door. Excitement built up inside of me as the door opened with a hiss. Revan was reclined on the bed in a halfway

seated position, a t least a dozen beautiful roses spread across the comforter. I gasped in surprise as he opened his eyes and turned to look at me. His arms opened

wide for me, but I stood frozen, hands clasped over my mouth. He was so amazing, romantic, even during the bloodiest battle in centuries he could still managed to

work something like this out. He made time for me, we talked numerous times daily, even when we were separated by miles, light years even. He truly loved me, and

the very thought made my heart swell, butterflies fluttering about wildly in my stomach, rising to my heart, my throat as my pulse doubled, blood pumping quickly

through my body. I leapt forward as he pulled me into his arms. I wrapped a leg over hs hips as our lips locked, the kiss growing passionate in a matter of seconds.

We didn't want this, we needed this.

I moaned softly, foreign words tripping from my tongue as I raked my nails down his back, repeating his name like a mantra, He thrusted slowly, the pleasure causing

my eyes to flutter closed as I bucked against him biting onto his neck. He groaned and my name escaped his lips as he pulled my closer, lying atop me as we slowly

made love. It was amazing regardless, but tonight it was special. We both wanted it so badly, and yet we took it slow, made love. We stopped to kiss, whisper I love

you, and other sweet nothings in my ears. His eyes closed tightly as he bit down ion his full bottom lip. "Eva-Evangeline!" He growled, capturing my lips once more,

"Liam.." I moaned, my eyes half lidded as I caught his gaze. With a swift movement we rolled, and I lay atop him, rocking my hips slowly, swinging them from side to

side every so often as he groaned softly beneath me, bucking in time with my movements. He bit harder on his lip, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. His

breathing quickened as sweat began to glisten on his skin, the sound of wet flesh slapping together as I swiftly picked up the pace, tension rising in my lower regions,

causing me to move faster as I reached my peak. One hard thrust more and I was sent plummeting over the edge, crying his name and screaming atop my lungs as he

hissed, bucking wildly beneath me as his own orgasm peaked. He whispered quickly, my name, his love for me, and other words I could not make out. Finally I

collapsed atop him, and we rolled onto our sides. I nestled my chin against his shoulder as my breathing slowed finally. My heart was still beating at a million miles an

hour, as was his.

In synch our hearts thudded as we gazed into each others eyes, He ran a hand through my hair lazily, giving me a soft smile as he kissed the tip of my nose, then my

forehead, a peck on each cheek, and finally my lips. I could feel the heat in my face, I knew it was flushed but at this point I could care less, his face was reddened as

well, the sweat glistening on his body, giving him a soft glow beneath the candle light. "I love you, Evangeline, I love you with all my heart."

I smiled, quickly pressing my lips against his before responding, "As I love you Liam, I would do anything for you, my heart is yours." It was his turn to smile,

happiness brightening his golden eyes as he kissed me, hugging me tighter as he whispered in my ear, beautiful, amazing, perfect, his one and only. I smiled softly

and kissed his jaw line. "My love," I managed in a hoarse whisper, "you mean the galaxy to me, you are everything I ever dreamed for and more." We fell asleep

shortly after, naked, limbs entwined, his arms still wrapped around me, head resting above mine.

It was the best night I had had in over a month. It seemed like an eternity since we had seen each other. For

four weeks we fought on the demon moon in the name of the republic, and at least we came out victorious in our battle. My slumber was deep, vivid dreams of a war

ended, peace reining over the entire galaxy, my beloved at my side, a beautiful band upon my finger, small diamonds encircling one large, princess cut one. A simple

band with a few small diamonds encrusted fit snugly on his ring finger. His arms were wrapped around me as we sat on a beach, white sand surrounding us, cerulean

waves lapping at our feet. The salty air filling our lungs, the sweet scent of the ocean was everywhere. Avians would call out every so often, hopping as close to us as

they dared, begging for a scrap of bread or crackers. Liam tossed a few bits of his half eaten sandwich and the birds all jumped for it, squabbling loudly as one sneaky

gull stile the piece away and flew off. Soon enough the others took notice and flew off after him, screeching loudly as they tried to catch up. It was too late, the bird

had already finished the morsel, and they landed once more, looking dismayed as they hopped back towards us. I smiled, resting a hand on my slightly swollen

stomach, Liam resting his hand over mine ad the tiny life within me kicked.

When I awoke Liam was already up, the bed still warm from his body, he was nowhere in sight. Listening carefully I heard the shower running and stepped into the

refresher, stripping my clothes as he gaped at me. Stepping in I closed my eyes, warm water raining down upon us. I wrapped my arms around him, smiling as I

recalled my dream, yet careful to block it out, I didn't want him to know about it. It was like my own private fantasy, and he would probably pick on me about it. Even if

he didn't I'd have been embarrassed beyond belief. It was unlikely he wanted kids, they were never brought up, and neither was marriage, so I kept my dream to

myself.

Finally we landed on Naboo, our small shuttle docking before the palace. A woman dressed elaborately, hair elaborately pulled up, flawless white makeup painted on,

soft black encircling her doe eyes. "Welcome to Naboo, Sir Revan and General Evangeline. Please come inside, we can discuss things over a hot meal. My stomach

growled at her statement, and I blushed as I quietly followed the young woman inside.

Never before had I been in the palace, alabaster pillars lining the hallways as we went through what appeared to be a maze before finally reaching the dining room.

Once seated a few servants entered the room, carting a few dishes and drinks.

Our silverware was placed first, then our cups filled, and finally the platters set. Once the top was lifted the sweet aroma of bantha steak filled my nostrils as my eyes

fluttered closed. Finally a good meal. A tray of vegetables and various fruits were centered, as well as rice and a few different sauces. After a few quick words we all

dug in eagerly. I cut a small portion of steak for myself, easing it onto the plate before scooping some rice and gravy into a small dish, followed by an exotic looking

fruit and crisp vegetables. I slowly ate my meal, enjoying every delicious mouthful while Liam quickly devoured his portion before reaching in for seconds. He ate with

manners and speed. He could put any scoundrel to shame with his skills. The queen, who I found out was named Ariana smiled softly, taking small bites as I did. My

mouth dry I reached for the crystalline goblet, taking a large sip of the sweet red wine before setting it down. For wine it was strong, but the alcohol was barely

noticeable.

"Thank you so much for inviting us to dine with you." I said, dabbing a napkin at the few droplets of wine on my lips. "You are most welcome, I am honored

to have you as my guests. After our meal we accompanied her to the throne room, Revan drawing out strategies as I listed off battle plans, defenses and such. We

would be stationing two thousand of our elite troops, as well as fifty Jedi to assist. Guards would be placed in the palace to protect her, trained well in assassination

and hand to hand combat as well as melee and long range.

After a few hours we bid our goodbyes, and entered an elaborate carriage pulled by two strange looking beasts. Our guide assured us it would be a lengthy trip,

but the elaborate scenery would make up for it. I could care less either way, Liam was beside me, one arms holding my waist, his hand holding mine. I blushed

profusely as the guide looked back at us, a soft knowing smile the elderly man's face. He muttered something about young love and urged the beasts on at a quick

pace. The scenery did turn out to be beautiful, if not breathtaking. The flora, trees, and animals we passed left us in awe. The sounds of the forest a sweet ballad as

the sun began to set, the temperature comfortably dropping a few degrees. At last we were out of the forest, white sand speckled with green grass and various

plants continued on for a short while before all green vanished, snow white sand surrounding us. Soft waves swept against the glistening shoreline as a pillared home

came into view, stretching into the ocean, surrounded by tall palm trees, a hammock tied between a pair. My eyes lit up as we came to a stop by the stairway. "Enjoy

yourselves, if you need anything there is a communication console in the main room, feel free to call at any time.

We stepped out, Liam toting two luggage bags behind him while the guide hoisted up the rest, following us upstairs. I stood aside as he unlocked the door,

stepping in to set our bags down. I stared open mouthed at the sheer beauty of the condo, the walls painted a light sea foam, real shells bordering the walls. The

furniture was all sand colored, matching perfectly with the theme. A few live plants were strategically placed before a massive bay window overlooking the shoreline.

"Enjoy your stay," The man said, handing us each a key before tipping his head and leaving. "Thank you!" I called after him.

For the next hour or so we explored the house, there were six stories in the main area, only two floors stretching over the water. A roofed balcony behind a pair

of opaline sliding doors, a small staircase leading up to a cozy crow's nest. Plush pillow chairs were set against the walls, a telescope centered in the room, a small

refresher as well as a refrigerator were also in the room. "This is beautiful" I finally managed, and Liam nodded, pulling me close. "Not as beautiful as you," He said

softly, kissing my hand. "Not even comparable."

I blushed furiously and tucked my head, looking to my feet. It was then that he placed a hand beneath my chin, and forced me to look up into his eyes. "I love you,"

"As I love you, Liam." I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tip toes as he leaned down to kiss me. After a quick dinner we retired to the bedroom, worn

out from the flight and ready to sleep. He wrapped his arms around me, asleep as soon as his head hit the down feather pillow. I smiled as his breathing evened out,

and closed my eyes, drifting into my own thoughts before sleep could claim me. This place was in my dreams, there was no doubting it, everything was the same, the

trees, house, sand color and the ocean.. Could it have possibly been a vision. Chastising my self I switched my focus. I shouldn't even thing about that while the war

raged on, but somehow I couldn't shake the thoughts, my hopes. I was at perfect peace, sleep came easily as I curled up against my lover.

The next morning I awoke to a still sleeping Liam. Smiling I leant down and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. His etes fluttered open and he smiled, kissing me in

return before we both headed to the refresher. Dressed and clean I started a simple breakfast as we planned our day, we would explore the area, build sand castles,

swim, and relax. Sounded perfect to me.

As night drew closer, twilight settling over the horizon, vivid colors cascaded at the skyline. The tide was going down as we walked hand in hand down the beach, our

footprints quickly vanishing beneath the waves. Suddenly Liam stopped, turned and grabbed my other hand. Kissing me softly he smiled, and knelt down before me.

Crouching as well I looked into his eyes, sitting on my legs.

"Evangeline.." He started, nervousness noticeable in his voice, "You make me so happy, I could not imagine life without you," Swiftly he pulled a small, cerulean

box from his pocket and presented it to me, "Evangeline Nightingale - will you make me the happiest man alive," With that he popped the box open and I gasped - it

was the very sane ring from my dream on the ship, "Will you marry me?" I nodded quickly, hands covering my mouth as tears of joy threatened to spill, "Yes Liam,

yes!" Smiling, relief washed over his face, and he placed the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly, shining like a thousand stars as the sunset reflected off of it. Instantly

our lips met, my arms linking behind his neck, our kiss deepening as I wrapped my legs around him as he lowered me onto my back. There, on the beach, we made

love.

Two days later we had our official ceremony, a few of my most loyal soldiers and friends, as well as Malak attended, all smiling, wishing us the best of luck as we

sealed our commitment with a kiss. It was perfect, my life was perfect. I was the happiest woman alive when he said I Do. I wouldn't have had it any other way, even

in my wildest dreams I could not have foreseen such.


End file.
